pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style)
1985 NYC Jam!'s movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Kimberly Shaw (Melrose Place) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Anger Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Soft Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Fear - Pinky (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher's Fear - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Clarice (Chip 'n' Dale Shorties) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Snazzy Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style) - Slappy Squirrel We Should Cry *Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (1985 NYC Jam! Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:1985 NYC Jam! Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG